Dangan Ronpa: Isolated Outbreak
by pacifica25
Summary: A new form of despair has been born, taking 14 students within a confined area, they dare them to stop Project Cloudburst. Two deadly viruses will be released on humanity, aiming to turn the world into a despair haven. It's save the world, with no chance of saving themselves. WARNING: INCEST(Going to try to make discrete, but still, a warning must be made), VIOLENCE, SWEARING!
1. 14 Heads

**I do not own Dangan Ronpa or any of the characters within it. I only own my imagination and my own creative thoughts. Plus my OC's, gotta own the OC's~!**

* * *

**DANGAN RONPA:**

**ISOLATED OUTBREAK**

* * *

'_Kira? Kira!' Hmm? Ah, Mizui-chan. Why is she here? Wait…where is here? Where am I?_

'_Kira! C'mon wake up!' Why…does…she sound so panicked? What's happened?_

'_Kira, quick! We need to leave!' Why do we have to leave? I'm so comfy. Why are you so rushed? Why do I feel…so…tired? I'm so…sleepy…_

"Hey! You okay?" I heard a voice pierce through my mind. Mizui disappeared as quickly as she had entered, my eyes flickered open in an angry manner. A pair of vibrant green eyes was the first thing I saw. I noticed a flood of relief within them as they watched me wake.

"There we go, all woke up!" The girl chirped as she allowed me to sit up. I looked at her and took in her appearance, she had a round face which her green eyes and lop-sided smile, short scruffy blonde hair sprouted from the top of her head and hung just above her shoulders. She was wearing a tank top with an absurd frog on it and a pair of baggy pants that were tucked into a stiff pair of brown, combat boots. She only wore one, fingerless glove which made me wonder about where the other one was. A white jacket was tied loosely around her waist, she must've thought it was hot and decided to reveal her tanned skin.

"Um…are you okay?" She asked, making me realise that I was staring.

"Yeah, sorry." I responded quickly, I could feel my face turn red and so I looked away.

"I'm Kiyoko Shinji, what's your name?" Her breath feathered my neck as I flushed a deeper colour.

"K-Kira, Kira Setsugashi." The name felt foreign in my mouth but it was my name, nonetheless.

"Did you go to Hope's Peak Academy too?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, soon realising I couldn't remember much about my days there.

"So you've got a title like me!" She seemed to cheer, I could feel her smile and its warmth radiating into me, I turned back to her and watched as she stared at me eagerly.

"I'm Super High School Writer." I told her.

"It's 'Super High School Level Writer', silly, and I'm the SHSL Racer!" She stated emphatically. I nodded and took in the information that she'd given me, Kiyoko Shinji, Super High School Level Racer. Now, I thought to myself, onto business.

"Why are you sitting on my lap?" I asked in a monotone voice, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Is it bothering you?" Kiyoko asked, blind to wrong in the situation.

"Well, yeah."

"Sorry, I'll get off." I watched, astounded, as lifted herself off, she wasn't embarrassed at all, I was the only one. It hit me them, she had no idea what 'personal space' was. Anyway, since she'd moved I could now see what was behind her. 12 other students were lying on the ground, just like I was, in front of a large multi-level building. I looked around me and found that we were caged in, a tall, brick wall surrounded us.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked aloud. I could sense Kiyoko look at me but I ignored her and tried to piece my memories together. I remember a van, I was thrown into it, but I couldn't get any further than that. When I tried, all I would get was Mizui.

"I think, we should wake the others up before we try to figure that out." Kiyoko responded slowly and stood up.

"Really?" I asked.

"14 heads are better than one." She joked softly as she stretched out her hand to help me up.

* * *

**14 ALIVE**

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, hope you continue onto the next~! Please send in your thoughts about my story, but nothing evil. NO EVIL. NONE.**


	2. Broken Mirror of an Esper

**Welcome back to DR:IO~! I do not own Dangan Ronpa or any of it's spin-offs or characters. I only own my imagination and my OC's. Enjoy~**

* * *

**DANGAN RONPA: **

**ISOLATED OUTBREAK**

* * *

I was woken up rather violently by a rude boy, he was shaking me with the equivalent amount of force one might need when waking a rhinoceros. I would like to think I am not a rhinoceros.

"Wake up, c'mon, you need to wake up!" he urged.

"And you need to learn some manners, you uncultured swine." I snapped back as my eyes shot open furiously. He had auburn hair that clung to his scalp while his fringe hung in front of his eyes, he wore a pair of dirtied jeans with a chequered, flannelette shirt. There was a pen being held against its will in between his ear and head, it balanced precariously and I feared it would slip and drop into my eye socket. He removed his calloused grip on my arm and crept back a bit, as though he was reeling in shock. I sighed as I sat up and observed what was around me, a cage, a building, other adolescents as well.

"Am I a hostage of some sort?" I asked the boy who was still next to me.

"Oh…I don't know, we might be…" He trailed off in thought as though the idea never occurred to him. Insolent fool, that's what he is.

"Don't be a naïve git and think of a lighter situation. Just face the reality that you are within." I told him before standing up.

"I'm Kira Setsugashi, what's your name?" He asked, the question irritated me more than it should have for reasons I, myself, did not quite understand.

"My name is Kura Miwa, do not bother with honorifics since they waste time and oxygen. Both of which are valuable and limited." I informed him.

"Our names are a bit similar, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes, small talk was never necessary and yet here it was, happening.

"They may sound similar but each person makes it their own name with every syllable spoken. Therefore, our names are not similar so do not try to converse with me over the matter again." I sighed, this child was boring and insufferable, I wanted someone new to talk to.

"Do you go to Hope's Peak Academy?" He now asked.

"Yes." I responded whilst praying that he didn't attend the same school.

"Me too," He informed me, I inwardly groaned, "I got the title of Super High School Level Writer." I looked at him, how on earth could an ape like him acquire such a distinguished title? I noticed he was waiting for me to tell him my own title, so I obliged and stared into his dull, red eyes.

"I am Super High School Level Esper." I cringed as I saw his curiosity develop.

"You can read minds?"

"Is that not what 'Esper' means?"

"What am I thinking right now?"

"That I can't possibly know what you're thinking."

"You can actually read minds."

"Yes, but the talent is quite painful-" I stopped myself before anymore words spilled out of my big, stupid mouth. I was surprised to see that he sensed this himself and closed off his curiosity. I pulled out a broken mirror from my only pocket and observed myself within. My dark purple hair was still in its long plait, my school uniform was no longer a clear white and blue but a mottled, mix of the two with dirt. My striped, black and white stockings had new holes in them and my black, school shoes were now dusty. The mascara I had applied was slightly smeared and my grey eyes were still as solemn as ever. The person in the mirror was still me. I was still here. I put the mirror away as Kira stood up.

"I'll introduce you to Kiyoko." He smiled and took my hand. I had no time to utter a word of disapproval before I was dragged after him.

* * *

**14 ALIVE**

* * *

**Okay, as I said last time, keep on reading, this is just a warning, but ahead, there will be a lot of character introductions and it may be confusing so I'll do a list before the chapter of who the characters will be for that chapter (the main ones). Thanks for reading chapter 2~**


	3. Not a Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise as part of the original Dangan Ronpa series or SDR2. I only own my imagination and my own ideas and OC's.**

**DANGAN RONPA: **

**ISOLATED OUTBREAK**

Kiyoko and Kira had managed to wake us all up in the short time of 3 minutes. I analysed the people that had gathered in the middle of the yard and noticed one girl in particular, she was so beautiful. I got lost in her subtle, orange eyes for a moment before realising that she was staring back. I blushed and attempted to hold her gaze but it was too much, her beauty and curiosity were being expressed in her dark, amber eyes.

"Um…can I help you with something?" My eyes widened as she spoke clearly. I blushed again.

"No, uh, I'm sorry, I was, uh…" I stuttered before trailing off.

"I'm Jeanne Cadavre." She introduced herself so elegantly I almost swooned.

"I'm Seto Eremophila." She smiled. Oh good god, I think I just suffered a heart attack.

"I think everyone here goes to Hope's Peak, so I'll tell you my title." She blinked, her eyelashes gently stroking her cheeks in the one millisecond that they were closed.

"Okay." I mumbled as she walked closer to me. Was she an artist? A model? She was certainly beautiful enough. Maybe she was an actress…

"I'm the Super High School Level Potter." I blinked in surprise. Potter? I guess that's the same as an artist.

"I'm Super High School Level Tailor." I announced, a little embarrassed.

"So we both work 'hands-on' huh?" I knew she meant education, but that was most definitely not what I "thought".

"How come you're not wearing the jacket part of your suit?" Jeanne enquired.

"Oh I was fixing it up." I replied.

"Could you teach me to sew? I think it'll help me fix up a lot of my clothes." She asked.

"Sure, just tell me where and when." I responded, I watched her walk off in her white lace dress that only went to her knees. I blushed as another "thought" came to my mind. Kira walked up to me, interrupting my "thoughts".

"Come on Seto, into the middle of the yard with the others."

"I'm not a child." I scoffed before running towards Jeanne eagerly.

**Thanks for reading another chapter, I'll try to update more quickly next time but no guarantees. Please review!**


	4. Intros

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Dangan Ronpa series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

**DANGAN RONPA:**

**ISOLATED OUTBREAK**

**Writer POV:**

Everyone gathered together in the yard and we began to introduce ourselves.

"Okay, I'm Kiyoko Shinji and I'm Super High School Level Racer." Kiyoko smiled.

"Like the car?" Someone to the right asked.

"Yup!"

"Aren't you a little young to have your license?" I heard Seto ask.

"Who says I have one?" Kiyoko replied cheerfully before gesturing to the next person.

"Oh, I'm Ako Juzuya and I'm the Super High School Level Gardener." I looked at Ako, she was definitely sun-kissed. Her nutmeg hair was tied back into a neat bun with a few stray hairs, her sparkling gold eyes were settled evenly into her face which was scattered with freckles. Her t-shirt clung to her body which was slender and small. She wore a pair of denim shorts that were tiny but her knee length boots made up for what the shorts lacked. Coverage. She had cuts and bruises along her legs and arms but instead of blemishing her beauty they seemed to improve it. Her hands were covered in thick gardening gloves that were covered in dirt. She clearly lived up to her title.

"How is gardening a talent?" Someone scoffed.

"How is an emotion? If love or hope can be a talent so can gardening!" Ako fought back defiantly.

"Next!" Kiyoko chimed before things got out of hand. The next person stood forward.

"My name is Yuu Iwagami. I was given the title Super High School Level Biologist." He was tall for his age, his black hair was tied back into a low ponytail so that it didn't fall in his moss green eyes. He wore a green hoodie that inched further down his waist than it should. His black jeans were clinging to his legs for their life and a pair of converse held them in place. Underneath his left eye were 3 red spots that appeared to be decoration. He spoke clearly and enunciated every syllable. He stepped back and gestured to the girl beside him. She didn't notice him and continued to sit on the ground and eat pocky. Yuu sighed and poked her.

"You have to introduce yourself." He whispered, she blushed and stood up hastily.

"I'm Riko Tsuki! I'm the Super High School Level Explosives Engineer!" I looked at her in shock. Her grey hair was tied into two pigtails, which were covered by a bunny rabbit beanie. Her strawberry, pink eyes shone in their sockets as she continued to munch on her pocky. She wore a knitted sweater with a question mark on it and a layered, floral skirt that went to her knees. Her feet were dressed in sandals and anklets. Each nail on her hands and feet were painted to black with glitter to look like the night sky. Riko did not look like your typical explosives engineer.

"So…you make bombs?" Ako asked.

"I prefer the term 'create'." Riko chirped before eating another piece of pocky.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked. She looked at me before going into a comical thinking pose, her thumb and forefinger shaped as an 'L' against her chin.

"I suppose it is every now and again." She murmured.

"Aren't you ever afraid your hand will slip and then it'll…" I trailed off, something which I seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't stuff up." She answered, playfully sticking out her tongue in the process. I smirked a little but soon focused on the next person.

"I'm Hinata Shintaro and I'm the Super High School Level Archer." He announced in a smug tone as he flashed a smile. He had fluffy, dark brown hair that seemed to fall perfectly into place; his pale blue eyes gleamed at everyone that looked at him. His light brown skin was covered by a pair of torn up jeans and a shirt that was displaying 'Panic! At the Disco'. He wore a pair of flip-flops on his feet and a thick, black wristband that was adorned with images of skeletons. There was something about this guy I didn't like. We moved onto the next person before he could say anything else.

"My name is Lachlan Bohn and I'm the Super High School…" He mumbled the last couple of words so we couldn't hear.

"What's your title?" Kiyoko asked innocently, Lachlan blushed in an embarrassed manner as Hinata patted his head.

"He said he's the 'Super High School Level Hoarder'." Hinata smiled cheekily.

"There's nothing wrong with being a hoarder Lachy." Riko stated absentmindedly as she fiddled with a blue wire.

"But it's such a nothing title!" Lachlan snapped back.

"How about we just move on?" Yuu suggested and glanced at the next person.

"I'm Super High School Level Potter; Jeanne Cadavre." She smiled warmly at us, her orange eyes looked a little glazed, like she was day-dreaming, and her light, bubblegum, pink hair seemed to gently blow in a breeze that wasn't there. Her white lace dress covered her arms but not her legs which ended in moss green, lace-up boots that had small heels. Her wrist was decorated with a charm bracelet that was home to so many charms that it was cluttered with no available space left for them to move. The one unusual thing about her was that she had a snake earring that looped through her ear from the lobe to the top ridge. I managed to pull my eyes away from her and I placed them on Hinata, he was fiddling with his hair but when he saw me looking at him, he smiled at me. It was a flash of teeth that I knew would make most girls swoon but I just stared at him blankly, slowly dragging my eye line to the next person to introduce themselves.

"I'm Seto Eremophila and I'm the Super High School Level Tailor." He announced, glancing at Jeanne every third word spoken. He wore a suit without the jacket part, pins and sewing needles were tucked into the fabric of his sleeves and I wondered if they ever stabbed him. His dull green hair was cropped close to his scalp on the left side while the right side was flopped forward to form a lop-sided fringe. He had two piercings on the right side of his lower lip that were the same colour as his eyes. Grey. He wore converse on his feet which I instantly approved of since I was wearing converse as well. We moved on as I noticed how uncomfortable he was under the gazes of 13 pairs of eyes.

"My name is Kura Miwa and I was given the title 'Super High School Level Esper'." Kura announced to the silent group. I could feel the curiosity in the air, clearly she could as well since she pointed to the person to her left and ordered:

"Next!"

"Ah, right, I'm Ken Smith and I'm the Super High School Level Opera Singer." Ken was short for his age and had baby blue eyes. He wore a bleu t-shirt with a black tie that hang loosely around his neck. His denim jeans were torn at the knees which seemed stylized. His black, combat boots were muddy and dirty, so he's the outdoors type, I noted the thought and looked at his left arm. It was covered with a cast that was awaiting signatures. How did he break it? I thought just as the next person spoke.

"I am Kyo Honda and I'm the Super High School Level Pilot." Kyo told us all in monotone. She…no, he…wait. Which gender was Kyo? I was confused as first but let it be and took down the overall appearance. Kyo wore sky-blue, skinny jeans which led to black runners. On the top half, a t-shirt with an owl was worn, along with elbow-length, fingerless, striped gloves. Around Kyo's neck was an aviator's scarf. Kyo's hair was in a short pixie hair cut, the colour was gold with streaks of auburn in parts that matched the maple eyes that were set into Kyo's face. I found that the blank, maple eyes were staring into mine, so I quickly averted my gaze to the ground. I hoped Kyo didn't find me rude.

"My name is Kirito Hajime; I'm the Super High School Level Voice Actor." I heard the next person say. I looked up to see that he was dressed in a trench coat, a white turtle-neck and a pair of brown jeans. He had hiking boots on his feet and a plastic ring around his thumb. He had messy black hair that was tucked behind his ears like a curtain, unveiling his dark brown eyes and pale skin. Kirito gestured to the nest person and they took a small step forwards.

"I'm Karma and I'm Super High School Level Punk." The title certainly suited her, she wore a black, long-sleeved shirt that tucked into a pair of black jeans. Her shoes were grey with spots of pink and red. She wore a dog collar with spikes around her neck that screamed 'Don't talk to me'. Her black hair was all knotted and floated out behind her, revealing her black eyes that penetrated everything with a cold stare. Her lips were painted the same colour, making her skin seem paler than Kirito's.

"Do you only wear black?" I heard Ako ask quietly.

"'The only time I won't is when someone invents a darker colour'." Karma quoted with a hint of sass. I soon noticed all eyes on me and I realised it was my turn. Shit.

"Um, I'm Kira Setsugashi and I'm the Super High School Level Writer." I tried to say without mumbling which is incredibly hard when you appear to be allergic to public speaking because your tongue seems to swell up and you begin to choke on it and can't get any words out. I imagined how they saw me, red eyes, auburn hair, flannelette shirt, dirty jeans, converse. Nothing miraculous. Just…normal.

'_I would say you're more ordinary._'

The voice in my head echoed, Kura's voice. I was shocked, naturally, but I soon smiled and thought:

'_Does that make you extraordinary then?_'

I looked over at her and noticed a smirk creep onto her face.

'_But of course._'

**Okay, this chapter is a lot longer than all the others but I didn't want to separate the intros. Thanks for reading another chapter of Isolated Outbreak~!**

'**The only time I won't is when someone invents a darker colour.' – Wednesday Addams, The Addams Family.**


	5. Comfort in a Familiar Stranger

**I do not own anything you recognise as a part of the Dangan Ronpa series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

**DANGAN RONPA:**

**ISOLATED OUTBREAK**

**Gardener POV:**

Everyone seemed so nice here, so kind. In fact, we all seemed to hit it off. I kept glancing over at Seto, the tailor. His last name, Eremophila, was a type of flower. Was that why I was drawn to him? Because he was a flower in my eyes? How perfect that would be, the gardener and the flower. I blushed at the thought and shook it from my mind as Lachlan shuffled over to me.

"Hey, Ako…" He trailed off.

"What's wrong Lachy?" I asked him, hoping that I sounded kind so that I could coax the rest of what he wanted to say out of him. I was getting lonely just people watching.

"Um, does my title really mean something? I mean, you gave that speech earlier about your title meaning something, so I was wondering if it applied with mine too…" He asked. I looked at him, baggy pants, big, tan shirt, sandy blonde hair, earthy green-brown eyes. Freckles were spread on his face like someone had grabbed a pepper shaker and decided to go nuts. He seemed hunched over like he was closing in on himself and shutting others out. It made him seem so small compared to me. I put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance and watched as he perked up.

"Being a hoarder can be a good thing, you're able to see the sentimental value of things that some people can't even see anymore. That's an unbelievable talent to me." I smiled warmly; he was quiet for a minute before returning my smile with a wonky grin.

"You remind of my sis Ako. You're both so good to me and kind to others. Though, if she were here she'd be telling me off for not being more social." He chuckled sadly to himself. I thought of ways to cheer him up before settling on my favourite idea. It would benefit me too.

"How about this? I'll call you 'bro' and you call me 'sis'. Might make you feel more comfortable here." He looked up at me in a sort of happy shock.

"Th-Thanks Ako, ah, I mean sis." I opened my mouth to say something reassuring but at that moment a giant television screen appeared in the sky. Displayed on it were two young kids, a boy and a girl. They looked innocent enough but something about them sent a shiver down my spine…

**Okay, two chapters in one day~! Hopefully I can get the sixth chapter up. Look out for it and keep reading!**


	6. Project Cloudburst

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Dangan Ronpa series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

**DANGAN RONPA:**

**ISOLATED OUTBREAK**

* * *

**Archer POV:**

We all stared up into the sky to see two kids looking down on us. There was a boy and a girl. The girl had dark blue hair and strange eyes…her right eye was black while her left eye was a vivid red. She wore a small, black dress that had a pink bow at the collar. She had white stockings covering her legs that disappeared into tiny, black tap shoes that she was currently using to tap dance, of course. Tap dancing wasn't a bad thing to do, but with a creepy smile like that it definitely made people feel uncomfortable. The other child, a boy, had dull, yellow hair and the same eyes as the girl, except…they were on the opposite sides. Weird. He wore a white-collared shirt and black pants. He had no shoes on and instead seemed comfortable in bare feet. He seemed to be laughing cheerily as the girl danced around the room they were being portrayed in. The girl suddenly stopped with her back to them, she then did a creepy shaft head tilt, her red eye glowing menacingly within its socket. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Hello everyone, my name is Momo. This is my darling brother Jura. We are twins." She announced the last part a little too forcefully as she began to slowly tap dance again.

"As you can see, you are currently trapped with no possible route of escape. **We** decided to put you there. **We **decided to have some **fun**." The delicate taps that Momo had been making with her shoes suddenly became louder and stronger. Her smile widened as her eyes began to fill with insanity.

"There was nothing to do outside so we decided to use you guys as entertainment. But, of course, you need to know the rules for the game we're about to play." Jura smirked and came more into focus instead of just standing to the side of the screen

"It's called 'Project Cloudburst'," He announced as his sister stomped the ground with such ferocity I thought it was going to break and she'd fall through. Like Rumpelstiltskin.

"It consists of two equally deadly viruses. One physical. One computer. Got it?" I waited to see if someone would speak up and say something, but no one did. I felt angry that everyone was taking these guys seriously. I mean, they've got to be joking. Right?

"What do you mean viruses? You're just kids, why are you talking about stuff like that?" Momo stopped tap dancing, her back was towards us. I could feel someone to my right looking at me but I ignored them and watched as Momo turned around painfully slowly. Oh. Crap. She looked absolutely terrifying in that light, her red eye glowed angrily within its socket. If I could describe her anger in two it would be this: Quiet. Fury. She walked over to the computer that was screening all of this and sat down on a chair.

"I may be a child but don't think for one second that my brain capacity matches my age." She smiled, her eyes were smouldering with silent anger. I took a step back from her gaze. The pressure was a lot to handle, I looked down at the ground as an escape but there was no escape. Not from her. At least I knew that they weren't joking anymore. I sensed someone stand in front of me, blocking her gaze. I looked up and saw Kira.

"What does the physical virus do?" He asked. Momo seemed to consider his question for a moment before letting me loose.

"It drives you insane." She chimed, a purely crazy smile played on her lips as she gazed at him.

"How is it able to do that?" Yuu asked. Right, he was a biologist…

"It messes with the neurons in the frontal lobe, altering them, driving you insane. The perfect place for insanity to begin since the frontal lobe handles all emotions." Momo sighed, she was getting bored.

"Anyway," Jura began, "the insanity virus will get released in the area that you're in, then the computer virus unlocks that same area and hacks the Future Foundation." He screwed up his face in disgust. I'd heard about them, I realised, the Future Foundation. They're the ones restoring the world with their hope. Does that mean that these two are terrorists?

"Your role in this little game of ours is to stop the viruses from being released." Momo informed us.

"We've given one of you a USB with the codes to prevent the outbreak." Jura smirked.

"You have three days. The computers are on the top level, plug it into the main one and select 'run'." Momo chirped, resting her porcelain face in her left hand in the process.

"What's the catch?" Karma asked. They looked at her, pretending to be confused by this question.

"There must be something you're not telling us," Karma reasoned, "I mean, three days? That's a lot of time to reach the top floor. What are you not telling us?" Momo smiled politely.

"**We've already released a small amount of the physical virus, you're all infected."**

I froze as I watched her create a small cross with her two pointer fingers, it was as though she was trying to ward us off. Her brother mimicked her and they burst out into manic laughter. I stared at them in shock…we were…infected. Was I already turning insane? I raised a hand to my face, I didn't want to go crazy…would I die? Would this virus kill me? I don't want to die. I could feel myself begin to shake in fear. I just wanted to live my life…why am I not allowed to do that? Just for once, can't I be left alone?

"What are the symptoms?" Yuu asked.

"There are none, they just go insane within a second." Momo explained, snapping her fingers as an example of how fast.

"So, get a move on everyone. Let's see if you can stop us." Jura whispered. The screen disappeared in a flash of red and black.

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 6 completed~! Please review and let's hope that I can get the next chapter out soon!**


	7. Impossible Promises

**I do not own anything you recognise as part of the Dangan Ronpa series, only my imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

**DANGAN RONPA:**

**ISOLATED OUTBREAK**

* * *

**Writer POV:**

I heard Hinata collapse behind me before I spun around to see him kneeling on the ground, hands covering his face. I understood why he was acting like this. He'd been asked to save the world with no possible chance of saving himself. I knelt down and put a hand on his hair.

"It's going to be, you're going to be fine." I assured him, I knew I wasn't convincing. I didn't believe in my own words.

"Stop bullshitting me Kira, we all know that none of us are going to be fine." Hinata's voice shook, the image I had developed of him from his cocky smile and confident attitude was ripped into shreds right before my eyes. I didn't think he was able to express his emotions so freely. I ignored everyone else's despair and focused on Hinata; I slowly took my hand off his head and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Hinata, look at me." He didn't lift his head so I repeated his name.

"Hinata." I watched as he slowly lifted his head, his blue eyes quivering in an indescribable fear.

"I will get you out of here one way or another Hinata; you will not be trapped in here." I stated with as much strength as I could muster. His shaking ceased and he looked directly into my eyes.

"Promise?" He asked quietly. I hesitated, my breath catching in my throat. Promises were hard to keep and they kept you chained in one spot of time…but…in situations like this, impossible promises inspired hope and courage. So maybe, it would be best if I said…

"I promise."

I stood up, my knees creaking like old door hinges, my hand stretched out to meet his and I pulled him up. We stood in awkward silence for a bit before Hinata coughed.

"Um, we should probably get back to the, uh…" He suggested quickly, stumbling over his words cautiously.

"Yeah, right…" I trailed off.

'_Get a room, honestly._'

I whipped around to see Kura walking over towards us with a smug smile painted on her face.

'_You like that stuff?_' I smirked. She glared at me as an ear splitting pain echoed through my mind.

"That should teach you for having perverted thoughts." Kura hissed as she stood over me like some sort of evil victor while Hinata asked me if I was okay.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I'm just having a hard time with my other stories. My Supernatural one is just…okay, so many ideas, so little time. My Tokyo Ghoul story is just writer's block. I'll try to update more frequently but don't get your hopes up. Sorry! **


End file.
